Viewsonic WR100
Your here: Home / Network / Hardware Specific / Viewsonic / WR100 __TOC__ NOTE: During configuration or flashing a device, the only that should be hooked to the device is the computer and power. Specs This section is in need of cleanup! Platform Serial Num. = ? FCC ID = GSS-VS10276 CPU Type = Broadcom BCM4712 chip rev 1 MIPS Rev = ? CPU Speed = ? Bus = ? Flash Type = ? Flash Chip = ? Flash Size = 4MB Max Firmware Size = 3801088 bytes RAM Size = 8MB RAM Chip = ? nvram Size = ? Switch = ? Port-based vlan = ? 802.1q vlan = ? Ethernet Port Count = 1-WAN 4-LAN Wired Standard = IEEE 802.3? boot_wait = ? bootloader = CFE Flash Card Socket/Type = ? SD/MMC Mod Support = ? MiniPCI slots = ? PoE = ? Power = 12V/0.5A Color of LEDs = ? Size = ? USB = No Serial Port = ? JTAG Port = Yes Supported by TJTAG/Version = ? Supported by dd-wrt as of = ? dd-wrt K2.4 Support = ? dd-wrt K2.6 Support = ? Special Features = debug.cgi for shell access, micro Radio (wl0) Wireless Radio = Broadcom WLAN DSP processor = ? Antenna Connector Type = ? Wireless Standard = IEEE 802.11b/g WiFi Operating Frequency = ? 802.11g = 6, 9, 12, 18, 24, 36, 48, 54Mbps 802.11b = 1, 2, 5.5, 11Mbps Radio cor_rev = ? Radio Capabilities = ? Links of Interest *Viewsonic WR100 DD-WRT troubles and Tomato success *New success story: ViewSonic WR100! Flashing This section is in need of cleanup! Upgrading This section is in need of cleanup! Reverting This section is in need of cleanup! JTAG/Serial Info JTAG JTAG Pinouts This section is in need of cleanup! JTAG Recovery This section is in need JTAG Recovery Instructions! Serial Serial Pinouts This section is in need of cleanup! Hyper terminal Setup in Windows XP In Windows XP, Click Start Button - All Programs - Accessories - Communication - HyperTerminal Enter a name for the connection, Click ok Choose com port you adapter is plugged into, Click ok Set: Bits per second = 115200 Data Bits = 8 Parity = none Stop bits = 1 Flow control = none Click ok Click File - Save As, and select a place to save it to so you don't have to enter the settings again. Putty Setup in Windows XP After installing putty, run it Serial line = The COM port your using for serial (ie. COM3) Speed = 115200 Click on Serial under Connection Serial line to connect to = same as above (Serial line) Speed (baud) = 115200 Data bits = 8 Stop bits = 1 Parity = None Flow control = None Click Session Enter a name for your connection under saved sessions Click Save Click Open Serial Recovery This section is in need of Serial Recovery Instructions! vlan Info This section is in need of cleanup! Pictures FCC Pictures Notes WLAN STANDARDS IEEE 802.11g 54, 48, 36, 24, 18, 12, 9, 6 Mbps bit rate IEEE 802.11b 11, 5.5, 2, 1Mbps bit rate PORTS WAN 1 LAN 4 LED STATUS Power, standby, Ethernet and wireless link/activity REGULATORY/CERTIFICATIONS FCC, IC, UL and Wi-Fi®, and CB NETWORKING INTERFACE Ethernet IEEE 802.3 10-base T, IEEE 802.3u 100-base T Wireless IEEE 802.11g (2.4Ghz-DSSS) POWER Input 120Vac @ 60Hz Output 12V @ 500 mA (DC) Consumption 6W (Max) Power Adapter USA ANTENNA External antenna CHANNELS 1-11 United States and Canada OUTPUT POWER Max. 100mW COVERAGE AREA Up to 100 meters indoors Up to 400 meters outdoors WIRELESS SECURITY 64/128 bit WEP encryption, WPA (Windows® XP, SP and Windows 2000 SP4 only) and MAC address filtering VPN PASS-THROUGH Supports VPN (L2TP and IPSec) traffic PHYSICAL DIMENSIONS (WxHxD) Product 180mm x 30mm x 148mm 7.1" x 1.2" x 5.9" Packaging 274mm x 69mm x 217mm 10.8" x 2.7" x 8.5" WEIGHT Net 0.8lb. (0.34kg) Gross 2.3lb. (1.04kg) PACKAGING CONTENTS WR100 router, power cord and adapter, Ethernet cable, ViewSonic Networking Companion CD and Quick Start Guide. Hardware Modification Category:English Documentation Category:Viewsonic Category:Fix Me!